James Bond VS Agent 47
James Bond VS Agent 47 is a What-If? episode of Death Battle restarted by CyberDragon001 featuring James Bond from the 007 Franchise and Agent 47 from the Hitman series. Description 007 VS Hitman. Which one of these professional and efficient killers will come out superior and which will meet an untimely end? Interlude Cue Invader - Jim Johnston Wiz: To become a professional assassin, there are many requirements for such a job. You need the training, the right tools... Boomstick: But for the cherry on top, they need a suit. The most expensive and badass one they can find! Wiz: Like James Bond, 007 of the British Secret Service Boomstick: And Agent 47, the legendary Hitman of the Agency! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle! James Bond Cue Skyfall - Thomas Newman Wiz: Usually when someone is pursuing a life with reckless abandon, they would end up at rock bottom. Boomstick: Hey! If you're referring to me, I'd say my life turned out fine all things considered. Wiz: Boomstick, just because your my co-host doesn't make your life stable. Boomstick: Says you! I've had more time to go out in the wilderness and punch the crap out of squirrels ever since I got my divorce! Wiz: I rest my case. Anyway, this is the way of the world-class spy; James Bond. Boomstick: He's a man after my own heart! Not only does he drink the finest martinis, he is irresistible to any woman he meets. And the next moment they are in bed together! Ahhh, talk about living the dream with style! Wiz: Before he became the womanizer we all know, James Bond was born in Glencoe, Scotland to a wealthy family in the Skyfall Lodge. Boomstick: Then his parents died during a climbing incident, leaving him an orphan. Damn, you sure he's a spy? Because he has superhero origin written all over him! Wiz: Well no, but his life has definitely been anything, but cheerful. Boomstick: For the remainder of his life he was privately tutored at the family estate. After going through various boarding schools, he attended a Naval College when he was 17 years old. Wiz: There he excelled in athletic competitions, strategic operations, and counter-intelligence courses. He joined Naval Intelligence and even volunteered in the SBS reaching the rank of Commander. Boomstick: He was even better than most of his superior officers and then some! What a show off! Wiz: With his impressive records, he was recruited into MI6; the British Secret Service, where he had served in many operations before he gained the rank of Double-O Agent, becoming the youngest to attain it. Boomstick: This is where his spy career began, along with his new codename, 007! Cue James Bond Theme Wiz: He wouldn't have gotten the license to kill without gaining additional skills along the way. He's a skilled marksman, trained in several martial arts, knows and speaks multiple languages, and even has knowledge in many fields of science. Boomstick: Basically there is very little he cannot do, he can even cook! Though I'm sure he doesn't get by with just his secret recipes and has plenty of weapons at his disposal. Wiz: Early in his career he used the Beretta 418, but it was later replaced with the more iconic Walther PPK. Boomstick: This little puppy was designed for undercover missions in mind. While not as accurate as most pistols of its type, it has the advantage of using the commonly available 7.65mm caliber complimenting Bond's lifestyle. Sort of like his women, hehe. Wiz: His gun was later modified with a biometric lock which guarantees that only Bond can use it. Boomstick: When Bond isn't in the right situation to use his fancy technological wizardry, he carries a Walther P99 which he uses for open firefights. Bond is also very skilled with any other weapons he can find such as assault rifles, shotguns, sniper rifles, grenade launchers, and even knives. Wiz: Though Bond doesn't depend on just his arsenal to get the drop on his enemies. Boomstick: Yah!! Time to get into the good stuff! It wouldn't be James Bond if he didn't have gadgets, and believe me! He has enough gadgets to make Batman jealous! Wiz: 007 receives these from his Quartermaster otherwise known as Q, who makes various devices that suit to James' upcoming mission. Boomstick: And while James won't be bringing his more outrageous gadgets like the jetpack, badass cars, and ghetto blasters, he will be able to bring his more iconic gadgets with him for this fight. Wiz: One of his most versatile gadgets is his watch which can double as a buzz saw to get him out of binds, produce a magnetic field which can protect him from a bullet... Boomstick: And shoot fricking laser beams!! But if the watch wasn't enough we are just getting started! Wiz: Right he also has a phone that can scan fingers, pick locks, and act as a stun gun, a briefcase that has 20 hidden rounds of ammunition, a rifle with an infrared scope, a throwing knife, and 20 gold sovereigns... Boomstick: Wait, he just has that case laying around?! Gimme gimme gimme! Wiz: Probably a bad idea, Boomstick. If anyone other than Bond tries to access it they will get a faceful of tear gas. Boomstick: Damnit! Oh well, at least he has other gadgets I can drool over. He has a wrist-mounted dart gun which probably inspired the Assassins Creed series, a pen gun that shoots freaking rockets, a grapple gun, and even toothpaste disguised as plastic explosives!! Wiz: Though my personal favorite would have to be the Single Digit Sonic Agitator, a ring that can emit a high-frequency sound that can destroy any glass it touches, even bulletproof ones. Boomstick: Ya he is packing a shit ton of gadgets that no opponent would ever see coming! I mean why would they? Most of his devices are pretty much everyday objects if they were used against an army!! ''' Cue Writings on the Wall - Spectre Wiz: Which is no surprise that James Bond meets the description of a world-class spy. He's accurate enough to kill a sniper with a shotgun, fast enough of a quickdraw to kill an assailant with a harpoon gun, infiltrated M's apartment, and has outsmarted and killed Francisco Scaramanga, the best assassin in the world. '''Boomstick: He has survived a heart attack, fought a Giant Squid, defeated Alec Trevelyan, a rogue Double-O Agent who is equal to James Bond in every way, and has singlehandedly taken down Spectre; a global criminal and terrorist organization. Wiz: He has even survived plenty of other ridiculous situations that any other normal person reasonably shouldn't. Boomstick: He has been poisoned, electrocuted, hit in the nuts multiple times, lite on fire, tortured, and on the receiving end of many nasty falls and somehow survives each time! Oh, and there was that one time he was fighting with someone on top of a speeding train. He was accidentally shot by a sniper, fall off of the said train and into the waters more than a hundred feet below and was presumed dead by his superiors! They should've known better, he was up and kicking ass just a few weeks later. Wiz: Though this also proves that James Bond is anything, but invincible. He is a bit overconfident, hot-headed, arrogant, and sometimes underestimates his opponents. He may have incredible skills, but he is still a mortal man. Boomstick: And he has a history of being unable to overcome a physically superior opponent without outside help. Wiz: Also if it wasn't obvious already, he is a highly addictive alcoholic. Boomstick: *pops a beer can* I wouldn't call that a weakness, Wiz. I'd call that living the life. Wiz: Of course you would, Boomstick. Additionally, it's important to point out that a majority of his equipment is meant for espionage and his gadgets can be a bit impractical in combat. Most of the reasons he comes out on top is an abundance of good luck or pure ignorance from his opponents. Boomstick: Well good luck, stupidity, or not, drug cartels and secretive criminal syndicates everywhere have crossed 007 and instantly regretted it. James Bond is the most badass character in film history who will always kill his target. And pull up a bad one-liner afterward. He really is a man after my own heart! James Bond: That's a Smith & Wesson, and you've had your six. Agent 47 Cue Hitman - A World of Assassination Wiz: As someone of high importance it'll come as no surprise that you will have many enemies. As such those enemies will want you dead, preferably through assassination. Boomstick: Sure you may isolate yourself or be protected by trusted bodyguards, but even with these precautions that won't keep you out of death's grasp from this assassin. Wiz: Enter Agent 47. Though this legendary hitman of legend would not have been brought into existence if it weren't for the dream of one man. Boomstick: Ya, it's another one of those stories, but trust me it's about to get complicated. Wiz: Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer was a renowned German Scientist and former member of the French Foreign Legion who was inspired by theories of genetic manipulation. He had foreseen an army of super soldiers made up of the perfect human specimens. Boomstick: These humans would be stronger, smarter, and would lack other pesky things like, 'fweelings'. Wiz: To realize his dream he gathered genetic material from four of his former comrades, including himself, to make a series of clones, but for one he combined all the DNA to make the perfect clone of them all. The 47th clone. Boomstick: And that's why he's named 47. Man, this doctor needs to be more creative with naming his work. Wiz: Doctor Ort-Meyer viewed this clone as his first complete success. 47 was genetically enhanced to perform tasks much more efficiently than a person in peak physical form. Boomstick: Damn so he's not only better than the average human, but he's even better than the strongest ones around? Wiz: More or less Boomstick: He kinda sounds like Batman to me. Wiz: No! He's not a superhero!! Boomstick: If you say soo, Wiz. Anyway not only does Mr 47 have enhanced strength, speed, endurance, and a minor healing factor. He also has senses which allow him to predict the paths of his targets or even see invisible security lasers! ''' Wiz: He and his fellow clones were trained from the moment they were conceived in the use of many firearms, military hardware, stealth, assassination techniques, and several martial arts including kickboxing. While 47 was quiet and socially awkward, he had unexpectedly learned emotion when he cared for a runaway rabbit and cried when his first friend died. '''Boomstick: Poor kid, he could've at least made a meal out of the rabbit. I wouldn't have let something like that go to waste, probably better than the stuff the good Doctor feeds him anyway. Wiz: Guess you aren't wrong Boomstick, because of being constantly bullied by the other clones 47 wanted to see the outside world. He finally got his chance when he broke out of the asylum he was housed in and went to a nearby a Romanian town. Boomstick: One of the first things he saw was a luxury clothing store which was displaying a pretty sweet suit. Guess we all know where he got his iconic look from, eh fellas? Wiz: Though it would only be years until 47 could truly taste freedom, almost thirty to be exact. Boomstick: After being let out by his father, and killing a couple security guards in the process, 47 was free to wander the world. It wasn't long until he caught the attention of the International Contract Agency and was recruited to become a freelance hitman. Cue Hitman Contracts Theme Wiz: With further training by the Agency, Agent 47 quickly became their top assassin. Infamous for his spotless success rate, he charged clients anywhere from $100,000 to $600,000 a target. Boomstick: Holy hell! I should really get into this hitman business, I could pay for so many weapons! Wiz: Well it's no secret that from his exploits, 47 is basically a billionaire. Boomstick: Are you sure he's not Batman? Wiz: Though he didn't become the legendary assassin for hire by being careless. He is a master marksman, a skilled unarmed combatant, knows multiple languages, and is a master of stealth. Boomstick: Ya this guy is so sneaky, that when he drops to the ground he is still 100% percent silent! Though it obviously doesn't work if someone sees him. Wiz: When that happens he has numerous disguises available to help him. Boomstick: And if he doesn't he'll just knock out an unfortunate soul and steal their clothing, hiding him in plain sight. Though how the hell does he get around with that barcode on his head? ''' Wiz: Maybe he's just that good, as he is a master at using the surrounding environment to his advantage allowing him to get past security without notice. '''Boomstick: Or finding multiple ways of killing his targets. He can perform everything from simple poisoning, fireworks, silent takedowns, or just plain brutal deaths. Wiz: As with most hitman, Agent 47 would not be on his missions without his trusty arsenal. His main weapon of choice is his Hardballer pistol. Boomstick: Nicknamed the 'Silverballer' this sweet silver beauty is basically the clone of the 1911 handgun, ironic right? And are designed to fire .45 ACP ammunition which is obviously very effective against human targets. Also, they come with silencers for those quiet kills but provide less accuracy. So what's better than one of these pistols? Two dammit! Wiz: Among 47's arsenal he also has the Dynamics CPW, a submachine gun designated as a backup weapon for Agency operatives. Boomstick: If 47 can't reach his target the old fashioned way he also comes equipped with two different sniper rifles. He uses the Kazo TRG which is light and durable, but ol' chrome dome's favorite Sniper is the W2000. ''' Wiz: Interestingly enough this weapon is more of a collector's item and is extremely rare. '''Boomstick: Taste in rare weapons aside if he wants to get close up and nasty, 47 has many close quarters weapons including a tanto knife, several disguised remote mines, and his second signature weapon: the Fiber Wire. Wiz: This is his preferred method of assassination, these fiber wires allow him to strangle a target discretely and help him drag his victim's bodies away, very similar to a garrote. Boomstick: If that wasn't enough he also has two different types of syringes. One is filled with sedatives used to incapacitate his victims for long periods of time and the other is filled with poison that can instantly kill the target. Wiz: He also carries several coins that have his likeness engraved on them to serve as distractions, because what kind of security would you hire if they are to be distracted by fake money? Boomstick: Hey I wouldn't blame them, Wiz. If I saw a shiny coin brought to me by the heavens, I'd probably pick it up too. Wiz: That explains a lot. Cue Hitman Absolution - Attack of the Saints Pt 2 Boomstick: With his sizable equipment and skills, 47 has a spotless kill record for a good reason. He's infiltrated many heavily guarded facilities including the White House, disarmed a nuke, survived an explosion by an RPG, and singlehandedly took down the Saints, a group of highly trained sexy assassins. I wouldn't mind going a couple rounds with them if you know what I'm saying. Wiz: He is strong enough to pull a man out of a window with one hand, snapped the neck of an imposing genetically modified human, reacted quick enough to deliver two kill shots in 2.3 seconds, and killed Mark Parchezzi III, a clone designed to be superior to 47 in every way. Boomstick: Oh, and his reputation is so legendary that the CIA and FBI are quick to dismiss that such a man exists. Wiz: Doctor Ort-Meyer has without a shadow of a doubt created the perfect killing machine, so much so that it led him to his own grave. Boomstick: Delivering poetic justice aside, Agent 47 does come with several weaknesses. Despite being the perfect human, he can be put down just as easily as any other man. Wiz: His barcode can be a real inconvenience if he is trying to avoid someone who knows his reputation and he is generally closed off emotionally to the suffering of others. Though this does not mean he doesn't feel guilty for his actions, after retiring from the Agency he became a gardener for a Priest. Boomstick: Oh why the hell would he do that? Why pick a boring job, when you could be a billionaire by killing people for a living?! Wiz: Well fortunately for you Boomstick, his retirement was short-lived and he was forced back into the Agency. Boomstick: Ahhh, wise move 47, wise move. Wiz: Though he betrayed the Agency later to save a girl, so there's that. Stoic or not Agent 47 is an urban legend personified. There is a good reason that many who crossed him never lived to tell the tale and if by luck they do, they better watch their back. Agent 47: This room. This bullet. There's a bullet for everyone. And a time, and a place. An end. Yes, maybe this is how it has to be. Inspector, you've obviously learned too much about me. I can't have that. Not even in my death Interlude Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a slick Death Batttllleeee!!!!!! Death Battle Cue Skyfall - Breadcrumbs There is a city bustling with enough people to halt traffic. Morroco, Africa 15:20 In the crowd of people going to their everyday lives, there is one with a special mission in mind. James Bond walks calmly through the crowd while holding his briefcase. He is tasked with keeping the British ambassador safe from any soon to be assassins. He enters the square and sits in a nearby bar. James Bond: I'll have a medium dry martini, lemon peel. Shaken, not stirred, please. The bartender walks off to create Bond's drink, in the meantime the MI6 agent observes the crowd gathering around the summit in the square. James Bond receives his drink as he continues to view his surroundings until he notices a bald man wearing a luxurious suit with a red tie carrying a briefcase walking towards one of the nearby hotels. Bond takes a quick sip of his drink before grabbing his own briefcase and follows the suspicious man to the hotel. As he gets in he notices the man in the elevator with the doors already closing. The experienced MI6 agent looks at the floor display to get an idea of where his target will be and it stops at the 5th floor. With nothing left to lose James quickly huffs his way towards the stairs running as fast as he can up them. He finally gets to the 5th floor and starts scanning the halls for the would-be assassin. Fortunately, he rounds a corner to find him picking the lock to the maintenance closet. Bond stops himself from completing his round and hides behind the corner while discreetly glancing at the suspicious man. The man completes his picking and enters the door while silently closing it behind him. Bond now knowing that the man most likely has bad intentions prepares for action and opens his briefcase. Inside there are his two firearms the PPK and P99, some ammunition, several gadgets, a knife, and sovereigns. Bond arms himself and makes his way towards the door PPK in hand. Bond looks through the lock to see the man having an assembled W2000 at the ready from a small window. 007 reacts quickly and kicks down the door pointing his gun at the assassin. James Bond: I wouldn't do that if I were you, put the weapon down. The assassin barely reacts to Bond actions and slowly drops the sniper. James is a little surprised at the assassins cooperation but doesn't drop his guard as he relies upon another set of commands. James Bond: Good, now put your hands up where I can see them and turn around. Slowly. The man puts his hands up and starts standing up, slowly turning around to face Bond. One of the noticeable things James failed to see at first was the barcode at the back of the man's head and then his stoic and emotionless face. Bond remembers back to his time in the United States when CIA agents that he worked alongside with shared rumors of a legendary hitman leaving nothing in his wake. James Bond: You? I thought you were only an urban myth. The stoic assassin finally replies his first words to Bond. Agent 47: Sometimes there are truths to the legend, 007. James keeps calm as he is in the presence of a killer that has a reputation most possibly equal to his own. James Bond: If that's the case, I would've expected you to be more discrete about killing your target. Agent 47: You thought I was here to kill the ambassador weren't you? James was a little surprised at this response. James Bond: Well who else would you be here for? Agent 47 looks Bond dead in the eyes. Agent 47: You. Cue Hitman Absolution - Welcome to Hope Bond looks at him puzzled. James Bond: And why am I propriety over a politician? Agent 47: You have been a thorn in my client's side for too long. They want you out of the picture...permanently. James Bond: I'm flattered that they sent such a legendary hitman to kill me, but that's going to be hard to do when you're behind bars. In the name of her majesty's government, you are under arrest. Agent 47: You believe me to be a fool, 007? You should know better than that as I have been expecting you to follow me from the bar. James Bond realizes too late that Agent 47 had been concealing a detonator in his palms, he looks to his side as he notices a remote explosive. James Bond: Oh, bullocks. With Bond briefly distracted 47 takes cover behind a nearby cabinet. James barely having time to react to 47's action instinctively dives away from the explosive to a nearby bench to take cover behind as 47 presses the detonator. The explosion wasn't enough to engulf the room, but it was enough to send some shrapnel and debris flying. Agent 47 takes out one of his silverballers as Bond gets out of cover to return the favor. Both professional assassins have their weapons trained on the other as everything stops for a brief moment. FIGHT!!! With the faster reaction time 47 fires first. The bullet hits Bond on the side of his abdomen, undeterred by this 007 returns fire with his PPK, but the assassin easily dodges the bullets and closes the distance between them. Agent 47 kicks James' PPK out of his hand into the corner of the room. The bald assassin brings his Silverballer to bare, but 007 redirects the gun away from him and delivers a right hook to 47's jaw. 47 takes it, but doesn't appear to be fazed by the blow and catches Bond's fist as he attempts another hook. Both professional assassins engage in this grapple, but 47 proves to be the stronger of the two as he forces Bond to his knees. Bond with his quick thinking lets go of 47's hand that's using the silverballer and uppercuts him causing his opponent to reel back from the attack. This gives Bond the time he needs to retrieve his PPK from behind him. He picks it up and immediately aims it at 47. Bond fires off some rounds, but 47 dodges them by throwing himself towards the door successfully rolling out. 007 quickly runs towards the door, but as he gets out he notices that 47 is nowhere in sight. James Bond: Damnit! '' Bond looks down the halls for his opponent. a couple floors down a bellboy enters into a bathroom humming the James Bond theme song to himself. He heads to a urinal to do his business. Just behind him and above Agent 47, who had escaped through the vents, drops down and surprises the guard by strangling him with his Fiber Wire. James Bond hurriedly runs down the stairs, still not knowing where the assassin has gone but is hoping that he hasn't left the hotel. He looks upon the unknowing crowd as he gets to the main floor and he notices one of the staff heading to the ballroom. He focuses and notices the barcode just slightly covered by the hat. James Bond aims his P99 at his target, however, Agent 47 predicting Bond's actions aims his CPW submachine gun in the air firing it. Cue Spectre - Backfire This gives the desired distraction he needed as the crowd begins to scream and run away from the source of the gunshots toward the exit in a blind panic. James struggles past the stampede of people, almost being knocked over by them at one point. Now with his aim blocked and his assailant out of sight, Bond curses himself and is forced to follow. Bond entries the now empty ballroom with his P99 at the ready. He remains calm and collected as he cautiously surveys his surroundings. Suddenly he is gotten to drop on from behind by 47 who has him by the throat with his Fiber Wire. Luckily for 007 he has his fingers on the wire at least delaying him being strangled. With few options of escape, he swings his head back hitting his assassin in the forehead. This was enough to cause 47 to loosen his iron grip. Bond follows up the momentum he gained by elbowing 47 in the chest and immediately chains in a kick putting some distance between them. Bond gasps as he recovers from nearly having his throat collapsed. His opponent, however, seems to have recovered quickly from his counterattack. Agent 47 now armed himself with his tanto knife charges at the recovering Bond, who attempts to shot at him with his pistol but fails to as 47 is now upon him. James can feel the pain in his shoulder as the knife pierced his flesh. The bald assassin pulls it out and this time aims for the heart. The more veteran assassin blocks the arm to stop the knife from meeting his chest. Both professional assassins grapple for what feels like an eternity. With the arm that is blocking the knife, Bond moves his wrist to reveal his dart gun underneath the sleeves and fires a dart at Agent 47's right shoulder. This causes 47 to recoil letting go of Bond and quickly gets the dart off of him. ''James Bond: That dart is laced with cyanide, assassin. It won't be long till you die from poisoning. Agent 47 looks back at him seemingly unfazed. Cue Voodoo Child - Brick + Mortar Agent 47: I've suffered worst, 007. I still have enough time to kill you. Bond takes out a pen from his coat pocket. James Bond: We'll see. Agent 47 quickly reacts by throwing his knife at Bond who quickly dodges and fires his rocket pen in return. The more agile assassin dives away from the rocket which instead explodes behind him, throwing several chairs across the room.'' '' James Bond attends to his watch and switches it to the magnetic field. It appears he made the right move as Agent 47 fires his Silverballers at James Bond. The magnetic field stops the bullets, allowing James Bond to return fire with his P99 towards 47's position. Agent 47 quickly deducing James' defenses thinks of a different approach. He looks towards the chandelier that's above 007. One bullet is all that's needed to detach the ornament from the ceiling. The MI6 agent reactively dives out of the way, just in time as the chandelier is destroyed into a thousand pieces. As Bond covers his eyes, he is tackled from the side by Agent 47 who quickly disarms him of his P99 and watch. However, Bond quickly kicks him away and pulls out his phone and electrocutes his assailant causing 47 to drop one of his Silverballers which Bond kicks away. This isn't enough as 47 grabs the phone and throws it away from him, shattering it to pieces as it impacts the wall. He aims his remaining Silverballer at 007's head. Agent 47: Impressive array of gadgets, 007. There anymore I should be concerned about? Bond realizes that their struggle has led them towards one of the many gigantic windows of the ballroom. He raises his hands as if in surrender. James Bond: Just one more. Quickly with his hand that has his ring, he shatters the entire window that momentarily distracts the hitman as glass flies towards him. James Bond takes this small window of time to kick the Silverballer out of Agent 47's hands and pulls out a knife. Both assassins get into a brawl, while 47 is the stronger and agile of the two James Bond's experience and being armed with a knife gives him a slight advantage. 007 slashes 47 a couple of times, drawing blood, but Agent 47 quickly catches Bond's hand before he can do more damage and begins to pummel him repeatedly in the chest. 47 follows up by snapping Bond's arm, causing the infamous secret agent to scream in pain. Agent 47: You have fought well, 007. But a contract is a contract. '' Bond drops to his knees looking at his broken arm in shock. He looks up at 47 who proceeds to inject him with one of his needles. ''Agent 47: Don't worry, unlike your cyanide this poison will kill immediately. '' James' vision begins to blur as the poison is taking effect on him. The face of Agent 47 is the last thing he see's before he meets blackness Agent 47: ''Goodbye, James Bond K.O!! Agent 47 is back in his usual suit and injects himself with what appears to be a serum for the cyanide poison, as in the ballroom several agents along with a surprised M stumble upon James' body dead in the center of the ballroom. Results Cue Hitman Theme Song Boomstick: *sigh* Another great man has died today. He killed and banged like no other, may he be remembered. Wiz: This matchup was incredibly close. Both combatants are highly trained killers and have survived plenty of impossible odds, but only one was naturally ready for anything. Boomstick: James Bond definitely had the experience and technology advantage, but has on numerous occasions gotten the drop on more than once by opponents lesser in skill than Agent 47. Wiz: While it's certainly true that Bond's gadgets 'could' steal him a victory, they are more suited for getting him out of an inescapable situation than it is for combat scenarios. Boomstick: Also, there is a pretty good reason why Agent 47 has a one hundred percent success rate and has regularly dealt with opponents way above his own level. Wiz: Take the Number 48 clones for example. The newest creations of Dr. Ort-Meyer that lacked 47's free will, but they are supposed to be superior to their predecessor in every way, even to the point of having the exact same skills. Boomstick: But 47, like the badass he is, killed every single one in his way. ''' Wiz: While 47 in comparison to James Bond isn't a huge gluten for punishment, he is after all the result of years of genetic research and training and was specifically designed to be the perfect human. '''Boomstick: I mean the dude is accurate enough to take two lives in nearly two seconds, faster than any marksmanship Bond has ever done. Though his victory wasn't handed to him without difficulty, James Bond had plenty of his own advantages such as his quick thinking, martial arts prowess, and determination. That would be enough to keep the hitman on his toes for the entire fight. Wiz: But ultimately 47 always has more options not with just his weapons, but also the surrounding environment which he has used to his advantage more than once. Looks like James Bond has finally met his match. Boomstick: In the end, I guess his victory just kind of slipped away from him. Agent 47 was a huge hit...maannn. Wiz: *sigh* The winner is Agent 47. Comparsion James Bond * +More experienced agent * +Access to subtle gadgets * +Trained martial artist * +Greater pain tolerance Agent 47 * +Better weaponry * +Superior training * +Stronger and faster * +More stealthy * +Better at using the environment to his advantage * +Experienced with superior opponents Preview Boomstick: Next on Death Battle... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Spy/Stealth' Themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:Assassin Vs. Assassin Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:CyberDragon001 Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017